


Call Me Tony

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: This is the story of how you meet your dad, the one and only- Tony Stark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Tara (Ryverpenrad on tumblr-now deactivated). If you ever see this I still love you.

You were fourteen when you first met him. Of course you knew who your father was. Your Bio-dad. Who didnt? He was in the news all the time; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.

Tony Stark.

Iron Man.

Your mom made sure you never forgot it. She had gotten custody as he lived too dangerous a lifestyle. One drunken night, one needle pricked condom, and here you were. A paycheck to a washed up model. Not that mom wasnt pretty, she was still absolutely beautiful. And also played your sister more times than you cared to remember.

With Stark signing the paychecks she hardly had to work, though she did ‘to keep her name in the game’.

She wasnt all that bad as a parent, made sure you were fed, took you to school, taught you a lot about being girly. Make-up, dress ups, she….tried. You had a relatively good relationship.

So when she passed away it actually hurt. You missed having her flounce around the apartment. You were able to organize her funeral, it was just you after all. A small coffin and a quick sermon and it was done within the week.

It wasnt till you got the flu and spent a week in bed that social services got involved. The school had called them after you didnt show and they couldnt get ahold of your mom.

_____

Steve stared at Tony, “how could you not tell me?”

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. “It was around the time of the accords and there was so much going on…”

Sam glanced at Bucky who busied himself with a pen which was the most interesting thing in the world all of a sudden.

“Tony have you tried to meet her?!”

He sighed. “Look, I had my lawyers look into it several times. With everything that was going on-with how public Iron Man is, it was decided she was safest with her mother.”

“Do you even know her name?”

“My daughter or her mothers?” Tony asked genuinely.

“Look alive boys,” Nat spoke up as she looked out the window as a helicopter landed.

“Look, just….I’m nervous. Don’t go anywhere…none of you. We’re in this together yeah?” He looked at them fingers drumming on the table top.

Steve sighed looking over at Bucky who raised an eyebrow. “Of course Tony, together.”

______

Candice Bellou squeezed your shoulder. She had been dealing with you for the past month and a half as they straightened out your paperwork as your social worker.

You had run away several times, and she had finally taken you home with her. Her two young sons had kept you busy. You had genuinely come to care about them.

“Its gonna be fine Y/N,” she assured you. “You’ll have everything you need. And this is your pops, you’ll fit right in with that big brain of yours.”

You frowned, “the fuck Candice? Happy to get rid of me so quick?” You bit out.

You grimaced as she pinched your arm, “told you bout that mouth of yours,” she chided her gaze softening as you looked down at the floor pouting slightly. “Girl, if you miss us we can come visit.”

“How?! Your pay grade doesnt allow for cross country flights,” you grumbled.

She wrapped you up in her arms. “You can call, and your daddy is rich so you can come visit when he pays for such a thing.”

You giggled.

Candice walked ahead of you as a man led you through the compound. He was chattering on and giving you a grand tour but you werent listening, not to him. Black Sabbath blared in your ears as you followed behind, dragging your suitcase and readjusting your backpack on your shoulders.

You practically ran into Candice since you werent paying attention. She turned and pulled the large ear muffs off your head pushing them around your neck.

You stared at her, this woman who had taken care of you the past month and had been so kind to you as she straightened you up. She was fussing over your outfit.

“This! What you choose to wear is fine, but maybe you coulda picked something more appropriate? Jeans, converse, a band tee and flannel!? Child my boys could have given you a bit of fashion sense! And this hoodie!” She shook her head and fell silent when you wrapped your arms around her neck.

She pulled you away with a smile and wiped her eyes. “Stop that, smile, stand up straight. Dont forget my number. Ready? Too bad, life doesnt wait for anybody…” She lifted your chin and pulled you forwards into the room.

The adults spoke, and you looked around the room at the other adults that stood behind him. You could safely assume they were members of the Avengers. Why were all they here? Candice pulled you forwards and he stepped towards you. “Mr. Stark this is your daughter Y/N Stark.”

You grimaced, it had never sounded so weird before…now standing in front of _him_ you werent so sure.

Tony cleared his throat looking over his shoulder quickly at Steve before turning to look at you again, “you dont need to call me dad or anything. Call me Tony.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

You had a few days to settle in, and mostly stayed in your room. Tony had decided to give you your own floor for privacy reasons.

Steve smiled at him as he fussed over dinner, you had agreed to dinner with him. “Tony….Tony,” he caught the other mans hands in his own, pulling him against him and dropping a kiss to Tony’s nose. “It’ll be alright, just…calm down.”

Tony flustered and then took a deep breath and dropped his head to the broad shoulder in front of him, “what if she doesnt like me?”

“Nobody ever likes you,” Steve chuckled, “but then you have this way of worming your way into people’s hearts..so I’m not that worried.” He leaned down and met Tony’s lips with his own, chuckling when Tony wrapped his arms around his neck. “Later, your daughter is about to arrive.”

Tony nodded as he took a seat at the table next to Steve. “May and Peter should be here soon.”

Steve looked up as the elevator opened as if on que and the two stepped in, Peter rushing forwards. “Hey!” He smiled as Peter wrapped himself around the blond for a second before moving to cling to Tony.

May chuckled as she hugged Steve, “thank you for inviting us!” She smiled.

Tony was trying to unwrap Peter from himself, “yeah well, kinda selfish reasons.” Tony said looking down at the young man in his arms, he gave up trying to peel Peter off and clapped his hands on the boys back instead, relaxing a bit. “I have a daughter coming down, and I had hoped having a kid her age around would help…”

May raised her eyebrows, “oh!” Smile, and a look at Steve, “well, I’m sure Peter wouldnt mind that at all…”

Someone cleared a throat and they all turned to see Y/N standing there. “If I’m interrupting I can go back to my room?” You asked, you looked down at your clothes. They were all so dressy…except for the guy holding onto your da- Tony. He seemed about your age.

Tony stepped forwards, dragging Peter till May put a hand on the kid. “No!” He exclaimed, “c'mon…these are friends of mine. May and Peter Parker, you’ve met Steve..”

You looked down at your sneakers and torn jeans, your AC/DC tank, “I underdressed anyways. We can do this another time.” Turning quickly you stepped into the elevator and looked up in surprise as a body joined you just as the doors shut.

“Hey!” You looked up at the numbers willing the elevator to go faster. “Look, I know you dont know me, I’m Peter by the way, but you should really come back down stairs.”

You rolled your eyes, “why should I?” You asked annoyed as he followed you off the elevator. “Anyways he has you and your aunt May to keep him company.” You bit out headed to your room.

“Oh! No, my aunt May and him are not… You dont know Mr. Stark is with Mr. Steve?!”

You stopped and turned, “Tony is dating a guy?!”

“Oh shit, shoot! Shoot! You didnt know?! I thought you were his daughter?” He asked stepping forwards.

“Bastard child really,” you said crossing your arms and glaring at him.

Peter winced, “can you? Please Mr. Stark has been really nice and I know he’s really nervous to meet you and he keeps going on about you-but he really doesnt know you that well, and I know he would really love to have you at dinner! And you’re dressed perfectly fine! Really, if I coulda dressed however I wanted I would look like you, but May said that I had to dress dressy and-”

You covered his mouth with your hand, stopping the flow of nervous chatter. “Fine…I just dont have anything dressy.” You looked down at your clothes. Even though mom had bought you extrememly girly clothes you had never worn them and left them behind in favor of your comfy skinnies and band tees.

Peter’s eyes brightened as he pulled your hand from his lips. “What size you wear?!”

______

Steve rubbed Tony’s shoulder as he sat at the table, head in hands. “I screwed up already, should have made it casual, when do I ever dress up for dinner?”

“Tony…it’ll be alright,” Steve sighed he wasnt sure what Peter was doing or saying to you, but he hoped it worked.

“Now, Mr. Stark, I’m sure Peter will talk her into coming back down,” she stopped as the elevator dinged and her brows snapped together. “Peter-what are you wearing?!” She asked looking at him in a raggedy metallica shirt.

“May!” He reached behind him as he gave her a stern look. “No!” He ducked back into the elevator and they heard bickering before the doors shut. Tony stood as Steve placed a hand on his back.

The doors opened again and he stepped out tugging you behind him. “Hey guys! Sorry for being late…” He smiled broadly pulling you to his side, “anyhow, what are we having for dinner? Please dont say sushi! I think pizza will be great!” He looked pointedly at Tony who nudged Steve, who in turn pulled his phone out quickly moving to order pizza.

“Eww, and dont order that stuff with the fish on it!” He looked at May who raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled you to the table. “Oh! Mr. Stark! Guess what we did in our work shop class today?!”

Tony dumbly sat at the table as Peter manuevered the conversation easily, May sitting beside him as you looked at the table.

“Y/N, you said you were studying electronics at your old school right?!” Peter asked reaching for the fancy flute of water.

You nodded looking at him, “I had to skip a few grades, the seniors really didnt like me much, they jumpe-” you saw Tony clench his jaw and shut your mouth.

Peter nudged you, “you fight back?! I had to a couple times…”

“Peter!”

“Aww, May…” He ducked his head as you watched her swatch her hand at the back of his head. You watched in fascination as he and May went back and forth, Peter ended up laughing as did May.

So thats what family was like…

______

Tony walked you to the elevator and smiled, “thanks for coming down for dinner, you uhhh, you interested in dinner tomorrow? We could do just us?”

You fidgeted as the elevator doors opened. “Uh, could Peter come? May too if you like?”

Tony let out a breath he had been holding, “makes it easier right?”

You let out a laugh, Tony stared in shock at how much it sounded like him, “yeah right?!” You looked up at him. “Thanks… Uh, g'night then!” You smiled as you stepped into the elevator and the door shut.

Tony turned back to the three that waited, he smiled broadly. “Success! Oh, Peter your coming back for dinner tomorrow, May if you’re free?”

She smiled, “well I am not, but I’m sure Peter is?”

Peter smiled, “I have a group study…is it okay if they come along? Just my two friends, Ned and Michelle?” He looked hopeful and Tony sighed before nodding. “Yes! I swear, we will be on our best behavior! Ohh! I gotta text Y/N!”

“W-wait…text her? You got her phone number?” He looked at Steve, “she has a phone?”

Steve laughed, “you gave her a Stark phone in her welcome home basket, dont you remember Tony?”

Peter stopped, “oh my god! Can I have one?!”

“PETER!! We should get going,” May cut in, grabbing Peter by the collar and dragging him to the elevators.

Tony smiled as Steve wrapped his arms around his waist. “That went well right?”

He giggled as Steve’s scruff tickled his neck, “yeah, went pretty well…now I said something about later right?”


	3. Chapter 3

 

You laughed as Michelle threw popcorn at Peter, he and Ned retaliated chucking handfuls at both of you.

“So, what do you guys do for fun around here?” You asked as you four cleaned up.

Peter opened his mouth and then shut it. “Well, around here at the compound? Nothing really, this is the first time we’ve really been here, but in the city we can go iceskating, there’s the park…”

Michelle smiled, “movies, we have the pool at the school too!“

“School,” you frowned, “I wonder if Tony will put me at the same one as your guys go to?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “you dont wanna go to our school! Betcha he puts you at a really awesome school though!”

You felt a bit disappointed at that thought. You liked Peter and his friends. “Think I can see your school sometime?” The three looked at you warily, “yeah didnt think so. What school do you guys go to anyways?”

“Midtown High!” Ned blurted smiling at you.

“Whats it like?”

They went on to give you the details of boring high school life and how you would probably go to a better school.

Peter looked at you as Ned and Michelle argued over Netflix movies, “hey,” he nudged your elbow till you were looking at him, “maybe you should talk to Mr. Stark about him putting you at our school? He’s really cool and would probably be happy to send you there.”

You smiled, “thanks Peter, I will.”

The night was over too soon and you said goodbye to the three who all left with new phones. You looked over at Tony, “so… Peter attends Midtown High, and-”

Tony smiled at you, “yeah its an okay school. I found one for you, its a little more money, but it’ll challenge you. I saw your grades, exceptional! Already spoke with the Dean and he can’t wait to have you attend. My new Assisstant will make sure you have everything you need. You start in two days, which is pushing it since your already ‘behind’.” He led you to the elevators, “glad you had fun, look I really need to get some work done, you okay?”

You let out a dissatisfied sigh, “Not like I’m a toddler that needs a fucking bedtime story.” You huffed stepping into the elevator, you punched in your floor not waiting for another word from him.

Tony blinked, it had gone good right? He frowned but his phone chimed and he needed to find out what Rhodey was talking about.

______

You stared at the text from Peter, it had been a month since you had last seen him, school had been everything Tony had said it would be. It was also boring. Everyone there was boring with attitudes of the rich and high and mighty. Snooty, two faced, backstabbers. You trusted no one. You didnt know what to say to him, as you stepped off the elevator onto your floor.

Peter P: [So? Make any friends there?! Kinda miss you, hmu!]

Y/N: [no, no friends] you dumped your bookbag and shed the jacket and tie, crawling into the massive bed you pulled the covers tight around you. You didnt know what you had expected, why did you feel so lonely? It struck you that as annoying as she had been at least that woman had fluttered around you always poking and prodding. Yammering on about her new boyfriend that she would dump before you ever could remember his name.

Pulling a pillow over your head you stifled the stupid sobs that you couldnt swallow.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, dropping his chin to Tony’s shoulder, lios grazing his neck. “Hows the kid?”

Tony leaned back nodding slightly. “Shes doing well in school, grades are holding up, if anything her teachers say she keeps to herself and is quiet.”

Steve pulled away just as Tony’s lips brushed against his. “Tony…”

The shorter man winced, he knew that tone of voice, that look as the tall blond frowned brows snapping together. “Uh oh, what did I do wrong?” He asked setting his tools down. He had bedn working non-stop for the last two weeks on re-vamping the War Machines circuit system which had been acting up.

“Have you seen her? Spoken to her?”

Tony pushed his protective glasses back on, “yeah..”

“Tony,” Steve gripped his arm, “then what does she like on her pizza?”

Tony sighed, he looked at his phone and frowned as it rang, he looked at Steve pointedly, “this kid has been texting and calling non-stop!” He hit the answer buttom, “Parker…to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I am outside and the guard guy wont let me in…is there anyway I can borrow some cash? I’ll pay you back when I get a job.”

________

Tony frowned, “does May know your here?”

“You think I would be here if she did?” He asked shaking his head. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Steve, before pulling away. “Look, I know it’s not my place but I thought I should talk to you in person about Y/N.”

Tony frowned glancing at Steve who raised an eyebrow. “What about Y/N?” He asked crossing his arms.

“Well,” Peter looked nervous as Steve led him towards the kitchen handing him a bottle of water. “Yeah, thanks man, l-look, I just, it just seems to me that… I dont know how to say this really…”

Steve smiled, “It’s fine Peter just take your time. Do you want to visit with Y/N? I’m sure she’d love to see you.”

Peter brightened. “Yeah! Yeah that would be so great! She hasnt been answering my texts for the last couple days…”

Steve glanced at Tony, “the last two days? Maybe it would do her good to get out of the compound? How about we take you two out?”

Peter practically vibrated, “OH! Oh, my god! That would be so cool! I bet she would love that! D-do you? Is it okay? If I go to her room?” He had already started to the elevator and scrambled back, holding the straps of his backpack.

Steve laughed, “sure thing! Peter? Yeah, leave your pack here its fine.” Both men watched as he hurried off to the elevator.

“Dont!” Tony said as soon as the doors shut behind him, “don’t start,” he let out a heavy sigh, “Look, its not easy for me.”

“And you think its easy for her? She lost her mother, and is shipped out to a new home, with a new parent, and now a new school with people she doesnt know! The least that you can do is talk to her!” Steve bersted him.

Steve threw his hands up annoyed as Tony worried his bottom lip, “Tony,” Steve sighed, “I’ve seen you with kids, you communicate so well with Peter…what is it about Y/N that has you so terrified?!”

“She’s mine.” Steve stopped dead in his tracks, “she’s my kid. What if I screw her up? I can’t just hand her back to her aunt, or her mom, she’s here to stay. What if I disappoint her?” Tony stepped back as Steve moved towards him, “Steve,” he choked holding both hands in front of him, not looking up at him.

Both men looked over as Peter stepped back out, “hey, uh….maybe I dont remember right? I m-mean, it looks like her stuff but she’s not there?”

Tony felt his gut wrench, “FRIDAY? Locate my daughter.”

“She is not on the premises sir, Y/N left a few hours ago.” FRIDAY answered.

“Steve,” Tony started towards the elevator both men grabbing Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Mr. Stark…” Peter watched as Tony’s knee bounced up and down as the car took them into town. Steve reached over placing his hand on Tony’s knee, catching his eye. Peter smiled softly as Steve grabbed Tony’s hand in his squeezing it. “I-I’m sure she’s fine.”

Tony turned to stare at him, “Did she answer you?” He asked Peter shook his head, “Why would she be at your school for the past three hours?”

Peter flapped his mouth open and shut, his phone chimed and he looked down at it, Ned.

Ned: [She’s here, me and Michelle found her here.]

Peter: [Is she okay?]

Ned: [She’s just standing outside. Want us to go talk to her?]

Peter looked up at Tony before answering. [yeah, see if she needs help.]

_____

Tony had a vice grip on Steve as they pulled up to the school, Peter climbed out first hurrying over to where Ned and Michelle were. 

Steve held onto Tony as the three talked. “What is it?” Tony asked him.

“Just hold on okay?” Steve urged him.

You stepped out from the dark entrance of the school, head down, hands in your pockets. Tony pulled away from Steve as you huffed out air, it clung in a small cloud of white in front of you. Hurrying over he ignored Peter’s call to him.

You blinked in shock as Tony caught your arms in his hands, “what were you thinking? How did you get down here?!”

“I-I caught a cab, they took your card.” You answered looking away.

“You stole my card?!” Tony asked incredulous.

“No, I just dropped your name, how many women did you have sent home via cab before you and Steve got together?” you asked sarcasm dripping from your words. Tony let go of you and stepped back, “What do you care about where I go anyways? You get the reports, did I not do good enough in school?”

“What do you mean what do I care?! I care! You shouldn’t be running around town by yourself! You’re still a kid! I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you!” Tony practically yelled.

Peter stepped into sight, gently touching your elbow. “Peter!” You flung your arms around his neck making him chuckle.  “Ned and Michelle said you would be coming!” You practically giggled.

“Mr. Stark was worried about you..” he started.

You stepped back, “oh.”

Peter wrapped himself around you, “Don’t do that!” he exclaimed sensing you pulling away. He buried his face in your neck, “I came for you too, you wouldn’t answer my texts or calls!” his breath on your neck was warm compared to the cold outside. “Mr.Stark is worried, he doesn’t know how to handle having a kid, he is trying Y/N.” He whispered in your ear.

You eyed Tony as Peter pulled away. He shifted from one foot to the other, looked over his shoulder as Steve stepped up behind him, placing a hand on his back. “I just…” swallowing you dropped your head, “Catherine, she never cared where I went, so long as I got back before dark.” You shrugged, “most of the time I stayed home to take care of her.”

Tony let out a sigh, barely regitering your mothers name, he didn’t know how to handle this. “Well,” he looked over to see Michelle and Ned watching. He frowned when Michelle raised an eyebrow shaking her head and waving her hands gently, signaling him to keep it on the down low. Tony reigned in his emotions, though he wasn’t entirely certain of them. He wanted to shake you for running off on your own, wanted to shake you for stealing his card, for taking a cab into town alone. He just….wanted to shake you.

He didn’t like worrying over you, over anything really, and this weight in his chest wasn’t exactly comforting, though now that you were standing in front of him again, he was relieved to find you in one piece and alive. But now that you were in front of him again he felt lost as to how to talk to you, how to treat you.

“Fine, lets go to dinner!” he exclaimed instead, clapping his hands together.

You jerked your eyes up at him, “What?”

“You heard me, no harm no foul yeah?” he offered you a smile.

“I t-thought you would yell at me..”

Tony met your gaze, “If you want I can, but I think we both made mistakes here. We are both knew to this right? You don’t know me, I don’t know you, and I am sure as hell fucking scared of all this, I dont know about you?” he raised an eyebrow at you, and you gave him a soft, yet uncertain smile. “Well, see? we’re both on the same page at least.” Tony felt better, knowing you were just as scared as him, he was surprised when Steve chuckled beside him, he noticed you jumped a little. There, you both had forgotten you were in company. 

“Right,” he coughed feeling sheepish all of a sudden. “Dinner, what are we doing?”

“PIZZA!!” Ned and Michelle screamed, Peter laughed catching your hand in his.

“Hey!” Tony pointed at that, shaking his head, Peter let go immediately as Steve gave Tony a pointed look. “What?! I am her father,” he chuckled, you all piled into the car, Ned and Michelle calling their parents. 

Peter, leaned into you quickly, making you look at him. “So… why the school?”

you shrugged, looking over and seeing Tony and Steve, heads bent together chatting away as were MIchelle and Ned.“I wanted to feel normal, for a little bit. I don’t fit into the school I am at,” you shook your head when Peter’s brows snapped together. 

“Did you tell Mr.Stark?”

You huffed out a sigh, rolling your eyes, “he’s super busy, I am not gonna bother him for something so stupid. It’s fine.” You leaned your head back on the plush seating and Peter did the same. “Hey Peter?”

“Hmm?”

“Y-You, always have a good way of talking, you and…Tony close?”

Peter laughed looking over at his friends and the adults before answering, “I honestly just say everything that I’m thinking. I don’t know if he hears it all. I think waaaayyy too fast and have to get it out of my head before new thoughts form and I forget what I originally was thinking about and Mr. Stark seems to keep up with it all. Well, he and Ned and Michelle, they’re the only ones that seem to be able to keep up with what I’m saying.” He smiled softly at you, “well, now theres you too.”

“Hey!” Michelle hissed over at you two covering the mouth piece of her new Stark Phone, “can we just spend the night?”

You looked over to find Tony and Steve staring at you and Peter already. Swallowing your nerves, you licked your lips as Tony waited patiently, “c-can they? Spend the night?”

“If they get permission from their parents and Peter calls aunt May.”

Ned and Michelle were already confirming with their paretns while Peter groaned, “She doesn’t know where I am! Oh! shi–oot. Shoot!” he pulled his phone out, gasping eyes going wide, “Fifteen missed calls!” he groaned. 

You snatched his phone away, “Let me, it is my fault anyways!” Dialing you giggled as Peter worried aloud about his aunt yelling at him. You didn’t notice the way Tony watched.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Michelle and Ned cackled as you and Peter dressed up in too large clothing and danced around the large common room. Sam yelled loudly trying to guess which movie you two were emulating, while Bucky sat next to him looking confused.

“An Officer and  Gentleman,” Bucky whispered.

“AAaahhhh!!!” you yelled loudly arms wrapped around Peter’s neck as he held you in his arms, hat cocked at an awkward angle. “I was starting to think nobody would get it!” you yelled giggling as Peter finally let you down his hand still on your waist. 

Sam was staring at Bucky mouth wide open. “What?!” Bucky practically yelled. “I watched it the other day, it was pretty good!” he grumbled looking away as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Y/N?” Tony called you over and you glanced at Peter nervously, he offered you a smile and nodded as he gave you a small push towards Tony and Steve. your stomach rolled over as Steve winked at you stepping away from Tony to give you two privacy. “Hey, kid.”

You leaned against the counter like he was and realized he had been watching the whole show a small blush appeared on your cheeks, and why it pleased you you weren’t sure. “Yeah?”

“So,  since you pulled this little prank I thought maybe you should be punished.” You looked up at him in shock, “yeah I know, I’m new to this whole dad thing and I suck, but I am trying to do right by you.”

“Tony, I know I messed up but,” your stomach turned, the pizza you had just had threatening to come up. If he said you couldn’t hang out with Peter and the others you’d die of loneliness. “please, don’t!” you whispered looking at the floor to not show that you were on the verge of tears. “I’ll do anything, I swear you wont hear a peep out of me, and I’ll stay in my room, I promise you won’t even remember I’m alive!” you gasped, the thought of not being able to even text with Peter beginning to make you panic. 

“Whoa,” Tony caught your chin in his hand as you gasped faster, trying to swallow in air. “Hey now, it’s not that bad!” he moved you into a nearby chair, it hurt to think of not hearing you, or thinking that you didnt exist, he liked watching you dance around making yourself breakfast and such. Maybe he didn’t interact as much as he should and he would rectify that soon. 

Peter stopped what he was doing and glanced at the two of you till Steve caught his attention. “Yes, I am punishing you and you will have to deal with going to a rather lower class school than what you are currently at,” Tony continued, you looked at him, your breathing slowing.

“What?”

Tony nodded, pursing his lips at you, “I know, I know, it’s gonna be hard re-adjusting to a new school..yet again, but I’m sure you will manage. I know that this school won’t be as demanding or as challenging for you yet either. Also, MIT? Forget about it. You’re not allowed to attend advanced tech classes there since you ran away. Nope, not signing off on those papers. You’ll just have to go around doing community work and what’s that stuff called??”

“Volunteering? Volunteer work?” you offered, feeling excitement bubbling up inside you. Was he really doing this?

“Yeah that!” Tony sighed, “Now I know you don’t get along with Peter that much but you’ll have to see him on a daily basis now, and those other two that you absolutely can’t sta-OOOFF!!” he grunted as you threw yourself at him.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH TONY!!” you squealed face pressed against his chest, you frowned when you hit something hard and remembered his arc reactor. “Sorry,” you mumbled as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around you.

Peter beamed as he looked over, the others glancing over quickly and discreetly.

______

Tony shut the door and smiled as arms wrapped around his waist, lips pressing against his neck. “You okay? Steve asked against the shell of his ear as he redirected Tony leading him to their shared room.

Tony let out a shaky breath, :I wasn’t sure that would work, and no it made my heart skip when she almost started crying!” he shook his head and giggled softly as Steve nibbled on his ear. “Steve, I should get some work done…” he was whipped around and lips landed on his, strong hand on his waist, he reached up as he opened to his lover and husband, there was no escaping him when he was this demanding. “So, it’s like that?” he asked as Steve started trailing down his neck, his hand unbuckling Tony’s belt and pulling at the zipper. 

Steve smirked as Tony let out a whimper, “Your so sexy when your being such a great dad y’know?” he asked voice low, he nipped at Tony’s adam’s apple and pushing him into the bed. “I mean, if you really want to go down to the lab..” he pulled his pants off, leaning over the dark haired man, crawling between his legs, “you are more than welcome to try to get away from me.”

Tony’s breath hitched as he looked up at Steve’s darkened blue eyes, there was no way he was getting any work done for the next day. He let out a loud moan as Steve claimed his lips, it was gonna be a long night.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Steve sighed as he stepped out of the elevator and made his way down the hall, he had been trying to reach Tony for the past hour. He frowned, he was supposed to take Y/N out and about the city and had failed to be at the car on time, Steve had been irrate and hadn’t wanted to check up on you without an answer as to why Tony was late so after failing to find him in any of his offices he finally headed up to his private lab.

Opening the door he could hear the tools going and sighed, “T-”

“No!” Steve jumped at the exclamation and moved quicker towards the center of the lab, “Y/N, not you… Dumm-E how many times do I have to tell you..no, not that, that’s not even a wrench! That my brainless friend is a sock, where did you even get a sock?!”

Steve stepped lightly and stopped as he peeked around the corner of the wall. You were crouching next to Tony on the floor, both of you looking up at Steve’s favorite machine which whirred around lifting it’s arm a sock flopping around above you two.

You giggled next to Tony and reached out placing a hand on his forearm, “Dumm-E, the wrench, we need it to undo this part see?” Tony opened his mouth to retort and watched in amazement as Dumm-E came back with a wrench.

“Alright, thats final, you are now my go between when I have to communicate with this guy!” he shook his head reaching up and grabbing the wrench, quickly going back to work as you helped out. He clapped his hands and laughed brightly standing and turning around, “now…” he froze seeing Steve leaning against the door frame arms crossed eyebrow perked. “Steve…baby,” he smiled nervously grabbing a rag from the table nearby and stepping towards him, “D-did, did I forget something? Shit, I did didn’t I?!” he chewed his lip trying to remember what it was.

Steve pushed away from the door frame and walked in wrapping his arms around Tony, “You did forget something,” he smiled leaning down capturing Tony’s lips with his own.

You giggled from your spot on the floor, “Told ya Tony!”

Tony frowned groaning and pulling away from Steve to shoot her a glare and stick his tongue out at her, “shut up pipsqueak,” he sighed looking up at Steve, “What did I forget?” he asked finally reaching for his wallet.

Steve laughed “Well, you were supposed to go into the city with Y/N for some quality time, but it looks like you found other ways to spend it with her.”

Tony jumped pointing dramatically at you, “AHA!!” he yelled loudly causing Steve to take a step back at the sudden action, “Nyaaahhhh!!!”” he chuckled as you groaned and dropped onto your back on the floor covering your face with your hands.

“What?!” Steve asked alarmed.

Tony turned a triumphant smile on his face and couldn’t keep from laughing, “I told her I knew I was forgetting something. She bet that if I was then I had to give her $100, and I bet if I wasnt then she would have to clean my lab up for me, so she gets to clean my lab now!!”

Steve laughed hugging Tony to him, “Actually, you both lost. You did forget the plans we made for the both of you, but you spent quality time together. so it cancels your bet out completely.”

Tony pouted as you jumped up off the floor, beaming, “Thanks Steve!!” you laughed running over and hugging him.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked at both of you, faces almost identical in grease stains, both of your shirts completely covered in grime. “Both of you need a shower and a change, have you two even eaten anything?”

Dumm-E came over at that moment with an empty cup of coffee. “Traitor,” you both quipped at the same time.

Steve sighed, “Y/N go on now, C’mon Tony, be ready in an hour Y/N, we will go out for lunch and do some shopping, if you wanna invite your friends we can do that.”

You jumped up and down in place and squealed running off ahead of them as Steve wrapped his arms around Tony once again, nibbling on his ear, “You need to remember to at least feed her!”

Tony sighed happily leaning into Steve’s embrace and giggling when the blond nibbled down his neck, “S-Steve!” he wriggled as he pressed into him from behind, “Shit…I uhh…” Steve swept his tongue out over the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder causing him to lose his breath, a quiet moan escaping him as Steve bit down lightly. “Care to join me in the shower?”

Steve smirked, “I thought you’d never ask.”

______

Peter frowned as Michelle bumped into him for a fifth time, “Why?!” he groaned loudly as she passed her bags over to him. You laughed as Ned offered to take your bags and you shook your head.

“Our stuff is too much alike!” you giggled, “Michelle is the only one not matching our stuff!”

“Not my fault I am not super nerd like all of you,” she quipped reaching out to feel the fabric of a shirt she stopped in front of.

You looked over your shoulder to see Tony and Steve were stopped yet again, Tony garnered a lot of attention having openly admitted to being Iron Man, and Steve, Steve got the he’s with Iron Man part. You sighed, looking at the shirt you were holding and jumping back when you noticed it was a twilight shirt.

Peter chuckled, “oooohhkay?” he chuckled standing next to you, “What did that shirt ever do to you?”

“Pete, c’mon! They slaughtered the vampire folklore! But I think it was the glittering that did it in for me, plus…he’s all creepy hovering over her like that!” you shuddered. “If I find someone watching me while I sleep I will kill them no questions asked, my momma taught me better!” you giggled and grew silent.

Peter wrapped his arm around your shoulder carefully, unsure what to say. “Hey.. you okay?”

You nodded and pointed at Michelle who was waving him over. Looking around a bit more you bumped into a few guys. “Sorry,” you mumbled looking away.

“Hey, you’re with them right?” looking in the direction he was pointing you nodded when you saw Tony look over at you. “Who is he to you? Why do you get to chill with the Iron man?” he asked his friends crowding you suddenly.

“Fuck off,” you bit out not backing down at all as the three guys hovered over you forcing you to take a few steps back.

“Your kinda small and skinny, how are you chill with the Ironman?” the other asked poking your shoulder.

“I’m his daughter, fuck off!” you growled, “As if Tony would be seen associating himself with scumbags like you guys!!” you flinched as one raised his fist teeth bared moving towards you. bringing your arms up you waited for the hit, you blinked when nothing happened, looking past your own raised arms you saw Steve holding the guy back. One hand holding his arm, the other around his throat. “Steve!”

“Y/N,” you were yanked behind Tony who was right beside Steve. Tony gently pushed you towards Peter who pulled you into the center of him and the others. Michelle placing both hands on your shoulders.

“Ned went and got Steve,” she murmured, “Pete wouldn’t let me fight.” she finished.

Brown eye were on you, “Your a trouble magnet!” he smirked, “c’mon Mr.Stark said he and Steve would join us when they finished up with those guys.”

Nodding you let the three pull you away, heading towards the food court. Ned nudged you gently. “You okay?”

“Oh! I’ve just..” you were sat and Peter and Michelle quickly placed food in front of you.

“What? Never had someone defend you?” Michelle asked with a smile. When you didnt answer she sobered, “Really?”

You stuffed a few fries into your mouth unsure of how to feel. “I uhm, my mom was always partying, or drunk, or just gone. I had to watch out for myself. I mean, she taught me a few moves in order to defend myself…being a model meant she was often taken advantage of. She said that she used it to her advantage more often than not.”

Peter glanced at Michelle, “Wait,” she frowned, “she let them do whatever to her?”

You nodded looking away, looking for Tony, “yeah, so long as she got paid for it. She had her reasons…she wasn’t the best, but she did the best she could.” You swallowed the mouthful of fries and reached for your cup.

“We didn’t know what to get you,” Peter murmured quietly. He wondered what it was to live like that. Sure he got beat up, not so much now that Michelle was one of his best friends, she would often intervene, not that it hurt much anyways now. School bullies were nothing when faced with super powered villians.

You were standing by yourself when a hand on your back made you jump, soda splashed everywhere. “Hey!” Tony snickered grabbing the cup before you dropped it on the floor. His smile wavered when he looked at your face, “Heyyy,” he murmured softly reaching up to touch your cheek, “Whats wrong princess?”

You forced out a laugh grabbing the cup in shaky hands and shaking your head, trying to laugh it off. “Tony, it’s nothing.”

He took the cup from your hands and awkwardly pulled you into his arms. Both of you were stiff, muscles tense, and you hiccuped before burying your face in his chest, wrapping your arms around him. “Hey, it’s okay. We got you, don’t forget that,” he assured you.

“I’m sorry!” you felt embarrassed as you stood there shaking in his arms.

Tony chuckled, “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” He pulled away looking down at you, “aw, now look! You’ve messed up your goth make-up!”

You rolled your eyes, “Its not goth make-up, it’s just eyeliner Tony!” You smirked, “but I guess I should go fix it.”

His brown eyes measured you for a minute before he ruffled your hair. “Take…Michelle with you yeah?”

You smiled, “Uhm, regular coke please?”

Tony smiled as Steve came up dropping a quick kiss to the top of your head. You smiled as Michelle hurried over when you waved at her. “I..think…I think I’m doing alright with her.” Tony sighed watching you two disappear into the hallway leading to the bathrooms. “I am? Right? I’m doing okay? I haven’t screwed her up right?”

Steve kissed his cheek quickly laughing lightly, “Yes Tony, you’re doing great, now lets get her drink and get some food in us!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

You sighed, “Why do I have to do this Tony?!” you asked annoyed, sweaty and hot. Three things you hated experiencing seperately but now it was all together.

Tony chuckled at your facial expression and grabbed your hands lifting them back up in front of you, one slightly ahead of you, the other by you jaw, “You need to learn to protect yourself, and not those paltry little moves you know either.”

“My mom taught me those ‘paltry little moves’,” you bit back already having lost patience.

Tony stepped back and you immediately regretted it. “uhh, maybe we should take a break?”

You dropped your hands to your sides, “T-Tony…I-”

You both looked over as Steve burst through the doors of the gym, “Hey, Tony, gotta go c’mon Avengers business!”

You felt your stomach turn as Tony moved lithely through the ropes of the boxing ring and sat down as you were left alone in the gym. “Fuck,” why had you said that? Why had you gone so low? He had been trying so hard! He had been doing so great. He had even surprised you this week by pulling you out of school and taking you and Peter to some amusement park saying it was for research purposes.

He had been inviting you to his lab so much you would randomly pop in on him now, even knew how he liked his coffee. So why the low blow?

You let yourself fall back against the mat when the doors swung open again, sitting up you thought it might be Tony, “Oh.”

“Oh?! So excited to see you too Y/N,” Peter laughed at your face holding his hand up and waving it in the air, “just teasing. Where’s Mr. Stark?”

You let out a sigh and let your shoulders slump, “he uhh… Avengers business,” you quoted Steve.

“Awww man! Why doesn’t he ever call me?!” he groaned dropping by you on the floor.

“Pete, why would he call you for Avengers stuff?” you asked annoyed already and froze, “WHHHHHAAAAAAT?!” you gasped turning to glare at him. “NOT YOU!!!”

“Y/N!! Dont be mad! Its not like I was keeping keeping it from you, it just never came up, not even my aunt knows! Neither do Ned or Michelle! W-wait!” he cried scrambling after you on the mat as you moved backwards away from him. You made a noise in the back of your throat as he caught up dragging you under him, “Please Y/N?! Dont be angry with me?!”

You shoved at his chest angrily, “shut up Parker! Your not supposed to keep this from me! But obviously you dont trust me enough even though my own dad is Ironman and he is your freakin personal superhero!” you swung your arms angrily hitting him. “Its not fair!” you shouted as he caught your hands and pinned them on either side of you both of you huffing.

You hadnt realized you’d even started crying until he swiped at your face. “If you keep crying then I will have to cry too Y/N,” he said offering you a smile.

“Did he put you up to it?!” Peter gave you a confused stare. “Did you pretend to be my friend in order to have someone watch out for me?!” You kneed him in the side and he coughed as you shoved him off, “I dont need a baby sitter Parker!!”

Peter groaned as you stomped out of the gym angrily. “Shit.”

____

You had showered and dressed, Peter hadn’t come by your room and so you snuck out quietly, there he was sitting in the common room watching TV. Probably wanted to give you space. Whatever.

You were tired and annoyed and you needed time to yourself alright, but you needed to get out of the compound and just wander and think by yourself. You had told FRIDAY you were going out and if Tony wondered she could tell him she would be at the mall. But not to tell anyone else.

___

Tony shook Peter’s shoulder till soft brown eyes opened and he yawned stretching lazily. “Hey Mr. Stark!”

Tony dropped down onto the couch next to him, “so you said you and Y/N got into a fight? What happened? She’s been a little testy..”

Peter sat up now, blushing, “w-well, I came over. Like you wanted, okay I was already on my way here, but she looked upset. I don’t know why. She said you went on Avengers business..”

Tony perked an eyebrow looking over at him, “Peter…do you like Y/N?”

Peter looked down at his hands, “sure I mean we’re friends..”

“No, do you _like_ like my daughter?” Peter felt his face heating up, “Ah, thats what I thought. You know what this means?” Tony asked trying to hide his smirk, “you’ll never be an avenger if you break her heart. Now tell me what this argument was about?”

Peter flailed for words, finally finding his vocabulary and words rushing out all at once, Steve came in drinks in hand, he handed Tony one and then a bottle of flavored water to Peter. “Wait, you didn’t tell her you were Spiderman?” he asked surprised. “She knows who all of us are. I’m actually surprised you didn’t tell her right away then!” he chuckled.

Peter frowned, “I-I-It’s just with school and all, I didn’t even think about it really.” he sighed dropping his head back onto the couch.

Tony nudged him, “you going to go talk to her? I could, but then I’m going to tell her you dont like her at all….”he grimaced and Peter was off the couch in a flash leaving the two men chuckling on the couch.

“Oh, by the way Mr. Stark?” Peter stopped by the door, before heading into the hallway to the elevators, “she called you dad.”

“Tony?” Steve carefully touched his hand, Tony had stilled completely as the kid disappeared around the corner leaving them alone. “Tony?”

“S-she called me…STEVE!!!” Tony flung himself at the blond who chuckled wrapping his arms around him.

“I know, I know Tony…”

___

The mall was boring without Peter, Ned and Michelle. You got to look around the bookstore a little more, even got a few advance math books you’d been interested in. Michelle had pointed them out to you, commenting that you could probably tutor her in math which had set you off to denying it, but you had taken it into account. Memorizing the names for later.

You’d wandered countless clothing stores envying Michelle’s taste in clothes, she’d been able to pick out a couple outfits for you in a second. You had to plan forever! You’d even gotten a bite to eat.

Pulling your Stark phone out you checked for texts. Nothing. You wondered if Peter even knew you were gone? It had been three hours since you left?

Standing you made your way outside, looking around you didn’t see the car that had dropped you off. Jumping when your phone rang, ‘Dad’. he didn’t even know you had put it in there like that. Your little secret. “hey?!” you answered, feeling a bit better now that you had your own time.

“Where are you?” Tony asked on the other end.

“I’m at the mall,” you answered as someone bumped into you. “Watch where your going!”

“I am, we are on our way to get you.” Tony answered, a smug hint in his voice.

“Not you Tony,” you rolled your eyes at the three guys that turned around snickering. “Look, there’s a driver here, I just have to call him, he’s probably asleep in the car. Don’t come get me I’m fine will be on my way..” you could hear the guys talking loudly and you clutched your phone suddenly not liking the way they looked over at you, “Yeah, no I understand DAD, I’ll be waiting on you…five minutes?!”

Tony froze, “What do they look like?”

“The three mixed ones I got last week remember? Yeah, different flavors..”

“Don’t let go of your phone, got it? Keep it with you and I’ll find you.” Tony felt his chest tighten as he heard you screaming on the other end.

“T-TONY!!! TONY!!! NOOO!!!” your voice pitched higher than he had heard it before and he knew somehow they had knocked you out when your voice cut in the middle of crying his name out.

There was silence for a long while, he could hear them moving around, he had FRIDAY recording everything as he moved around, having the call transfered so that he could hear it as he moved around his lab. Steve and Peter right behind him. Suddenly he heard what he dreaded, “hey…her phone. Get her phone idiot!”

“shit it’s still on call.”

“Fucking hang up!”

“Throw it out the window!!”

Tony’s breath halted, if they threw it out then he wouldn’t have a way to track you. As it was FRIDAY had just locked on your phones location, no, they needed to be stupid enough to keep a hold of it.

“Hello?”

Tony was surprised, this was a new level of stupid. “With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?” he asked calmly.

“Tony, they’re headed to the docks, outside of town…” Steve whispered watching the screen. Tony nodded as Peter pulled his suit out of his backpack, Steve moving to change into his and call on the others.

“Now I’m a bit surprised you didn’t guess already, your gonna get us some money, and if you don’t…well..your skinny little daughter is gonna go swimming with the fishes.”

“That is literally the worst line in all of Hollywood’s long lines of dastardly bastards. Let me tell you whats gonna happen.” On screen FRIDAY indicated they had parked outside of a warehouse, “I am going to come for my daughter and I am gonna break a bone in every single one of you for harming her. Every single bruise she has you will suffer for it, God help you if you do more than give her a bruise.”

Tony growled as the call ended, he barely waited as Steve came back. Bucky, Clint and Natasha in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

You were scared, they dragged you from the van kicking and screaming. Your face hurt from where one had hit you and shoved you in initially, now hands yanked you from it and they shoved you onto your feet roughly making you stumble. Grabbing your hands they quickly bound them in front of you, you could hear the tape as they wound it around our wrists.

“Take her and hide her, we’ll set and ready everything. We don’t have a lot of time, her dad and his friends will be here in a few.”

“What about the money?!”

“Are you fucking stupid?!” you felt a chill run through your body as the first man laughed, “this isn’t about money! No way, we are gonna be the guys that killed Ironman!”

There was a pause, “but…we can go to..jail, man I don’t wanna go to jail!”

“Shut up punk! Just take her down there, lock her in one of the rooms!”

Your mind was racing, they planned on killing Tony, and if you were right the others would be coming along too. So they were all in danger. You whimpered as the man jerked you along. “please…”

“Shut up!” he growled at you, but there was something there. He spoke quietly and over his shoulder from what you could make out, “Listen, just stay quiet okay? You gotta be patient, I am not gonna let them hurt you…. I really like Ironman,” you could hear his smile in his voice. “Listen, my names Joey, okay? Remember that, I’m sorry they hit you. I didn’t know they were gonna do this.”

You were silent, the duck tape digging into your wrists uncomfortably. “He won’t come you know?”

You crashed into him as he stopped abruptly. “What makes you say that?”

You shrugged unable to see with the blind over your eyes. You felt awkward, not being able to see, “He’s just Tony…”

“You called him dad.”

“Cause he’s not….not really, he would know something was wrong cause I never call him…” you felt your chest tighten, if you died, would he know? Would Tony know that you cared about him?! Your lips quivered, maybe you should have told him, swallowing the lump in your throat you continued, “he would be better off without me. I wasn’t in his plans, he was forced to take me in cause my mom died and I’m underage and I don’t have any other family.”

“So your not his daughter?”

You sighed as he yanked you forwards again. “Listen, the only person that will die is me, and Tony will get on the news and talk about how sad he is, but not really.” 

You stumbled around and tripped on your feet. “Keep your mouth shut!” he hissed, as you fell on your butt. “If they hear you say that they really will kill you!” 

You pulled away from his hands, “will you help me escape?!” you asked as he tied your hands to something cold.

“I will, ju-”

You screamed as a shot rang out and he fell onto you. “J-Joey?” you gasped as he slumped off of you. A sob falling from your lips as you heard a dry chuckle. “NOO!”

“I knew he would pull some shit like this, fuck it, have fun!”

You could hear a door shutting and sat back, “J-Joey?” you whispered. There was no response, your heart hammered in your chest as you slid your foot around finally coming in contact with something next to you. You let out a small cry, he wasn’t moving. You couldn’t feel him moving at all and you were scared. 

“Please hurry up Tony…”

__

Steve shook his head, Peter had jumped on the quinjet holding on till they landed. He spotted Tony above, calling out to him over the comms. 

“No time Steve,” Tony bit out diving into the building from above.

“Tony! We need a plan!” Steve shouted.

“FRIDAY says there’s explosives!” Tony yelled back, he was scanning but there was nothing coming back.

FRIDAY chimed in, “There is a disruptive signal, I can’t locate her boss.”

Tony growled, hovering a few feet off the floor, “There’s no one here…” he saw Peter drop in from the ceiling where he himself had come in, “Peter! Get out of here!!”

“No, Y/N is my friend and I’m not gonna leave her alone!” he yelled back angrily. “Steve and the others caught somebody outside,” he kept chattering as he swung around opening doors, Tony following suit. “Why can’t you scan for her?” Peter asked. “There…” he stopped midway into a room, “oohh, I shouldn’t move…”

Tony cursed as he caught sight of the laser on the center of Peter’s chest, “best you don’t move,” he stepped forwards eyes sweeping the room and the electronics inside, he spotted a few containers of explosives, “well, we get to do this the fun way,” he said looking over at Peter.

“Uh, whats the fun way?” 

__

You screamed when you heard the explosions go off. There were several and smoke began billowing into the room you were in. You tried to keep breathing normally, but when you heard a loud creak and the building began to groan you couldn’t help screaming as the floor beneath you started shifting.

__

Peter groaned as he and Tony rolled on the floor. He had wrapped his arms around him and slammed his propulsion system into overdrive throwing them clear across the warehouse. “That was stupid,” he muttered as he crawled onto his knees. 

“You’re stupid,” Tony coughed.

“Real mature Mr. Stark,” Peter bit back, “The building is gonna collapse!”

“Sir?” FRIDAY chimed in, “systems back onlince, scanning the building now…”

“We’re too close to the water here,” Peter heard a yell and was off before Tony could stop him. 

Tony gave out a warning as Peter slung through the warehouse, he could only follow. The blast that followed surprised both of them, knocking Peter out completely through a window, glass shattering around him. Tony kicked his suit speeding up going to catch him when he heard your screams. He cursed and held back, going for you.

Comms back on he called out to Steve, “Peter was thrown out, find him make sure he’s okay.”

“Tony!”

“Don’t come in here Steve, I promise to get out,” Tony ducked as a beam fell, the building was on fire, he could hardly see and was going off the scans of the building. 

He burst through a door sighing as he finally spotted you, he didn’t look twice at the body next to you, nor did he want to mention the blood on your hoodie. “Hey there kiddo,” he knelt in front of you, mask falling back and he pulled the blind off you, “Look at that! I know I’m always late-”

“Shut up Tony!” you sobbed as he tore the bindings from your wrists. You flung yourself into his arms, Tony closing his eyes momentarily, as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around you.

“Told you, we got your back, ready to go?” he asked smiling at you. 

“We have to hurry!” you exclaimed as he lifted you, “they said they were gonna kill you!!”

Tony growled as the building creaked more and he lifted his arm aiming for the ceiling, blasting an opening. “Hold on then sweetheart,” you could hear the building collapsing as he shot upwards.

You gasped as you held on, you were partially clear of the building when it exploded. Tony clutching you close to him as the force slung you two further out, over the water.

“Sorry sweetheart,” he murmured.

“Tony!!” you screamed as you could see his suit folding off of him and onto you. “DAD!!” you screamed as you two started plummeting down, the unfamiliar weight of the suit encompassing you making you panic. He needed it, he couldn’t survive the fall from this height if he slammed into the water at this speed.

Neither could you, you realized.

“DAADDD!!” you clung to him as long as you could, the world tumbling out and around you. 

“Safety protocols initiated,” you could hear FRIDAY over the little alarms going off, the screen inside the helmet flickering on and off, the display started, “Brace for impact, four..”

“TONY!!!” you couldn’t hold on, the suit wasn’t responding to you as it should. “FRIDAY!!! GET MY DAD BACK IN HERE!!” you sobbed.

“Three, my apologies Miss Stark, boss’ orders, two..”

You gasped, too fast, the world was going by too fast, “TONY!!! DAD!! DADD-” 

“One.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

Your breath slammed out of you as your crashed. Where was Tony? Water everywhere, you were drowning, something muffled in your ears, you thrashed around as you took in a breath.

When the water cleared you were staring up at the blue sky. It was so clear. Blinking you realized there had been a ringing in your ears which was just now dying down. What happened?

“Miss Stark? Miss…”

“I hear you FRIDAY,” you whispered. Sitting up gingerly you looked around, there behind you was a warehouse on fire, slowly making its way into the water. Blinking you suddenly scrambled onto your knees, “T-Tony?! TONY!!” you were sitting in the water, the suit had opened and what looked like small airbags had deployed dragging it up. Now you remembered, you had slammed into the water, the weight of the suit dragging you down.

“FRIDAY, tell Steve where we are,” you ordered not waiting for a response, as you took a deep breath and dove into the water. You weren’t gonna lose him, not now… 

The water was murky and you couldn’t see much nor far in front of you, but if the suit had just emerged he couldn’t be that far. Stupid man. Stupid Tony. You kicked your feet hard, driving yourself down further in the dark water. You would have to give him a stern talking to, he wasn’t allowed to leave you. You needed him, you needed your dad. 

When your fingers slid across something you jerked back, your lungs were burning now, ignoring the pain in your chest you reached out again grasping desperately what you now realized was clothing. Clutching onto it you kicked hard, how far down had you come? It was hard to hold on and you couldn’t hold your breath in anymore, kicking hard and fast you hoped you were going the right way, panic began setting in as you felt lost for direction, your breath began to leave you. 

Vision darkening you held onto him, you wouldn’t leave him. You wouldn’t be alone again. 

__

Peter was sitting next to you,chin on chest his breathing slow and quiet. You squeezed his hand gently but he still jerked to his feet. “Shit! Y/N?! Oh, sorry! Shoot!! Steve!!! She’s awake!!” he called out and you winced at how loud it was.

“Pet-” you winced at how sore your throat was.

“You inhaled a lot of smoke, and then swallowed a lot of water, Tony is gonna be so mad you went in after him!” Peter sat next to you on the bed.

You moved closer to him, the warmth coming off of him was intoxicating and you were so cold, “Where is he?” you asked voice faint.

Peter frowned, “Stop talking, he’s right over there.” He pointed over his shoulder and moved so you could see past him. In the next bed over you could see Tony, eyes closed, no visible damage but you were suddenly scared. 

“Tony!” you rasped, Peter moved to stop you from speaking, “DAD!” you screamed loud enough to reverberate off the walls, your chest heaving from the exertion. Your throat protested, a burning sensation stifling your words, but you had to get him to open his eyes. Fear filled you, what if he didn’t wake up? 

Tony nudging you in his lab, DUMM-E dropping his tools, him screaming till you intervened. Steve kissing him softly, Peter looking at him with moon-like eyes. ‘ _hey kiddo,_ ’ you gasped in a breath remembering his smile, the way he ruffled your hair even when you screamed and stomped off to fix it his laughter following you. 

“DAD!!! DAD WAKE UP!!! DADDY!!” you screamed not caring that Steve came into the room, or that there were others there. “DAD!”

Tony groaned as he turned to look at you, brown eyes opening slowly, “This is why I don’t have kids, always so noisy and yelling….so demanding!” Peter flew over wrapping his arms around the man. Tony let out a groan, “Easy there tiger, slow down, I’m not going anywhere..ouch!”

Peter pulled back and looked over at you sheepishly. 

You cried. 

The relief flooding you was overwhelming, you couldn’t stop as much as you wanted to. Your chest hurt, your throat hurt, there was nothing that didn’t hurt on you, but you didn’t complain when Tony was suddenly there picking you up and holding you tight. You giggled when Peter yelped as Steve came up and pulled all of you into a hug.

“Don’t you two dare to ever scare me like that again!” Steve warned.

__

Later you learned that FRIDAY had informed Steve of where you were. Peter had been thrown clear of the warehouse, dropping to the concrete floor outside. Steve had scooped him up as Clint held the quinjet in place, Nat helping him up and on, flying it out to your last known position. 

Steve had dived in with no hesitation, he had needed to get to you two. It wasn’t hard for him as you were barely sinking back in, Tony barely slipping from your unconscious grasp. Steve had dragged you both back up, Peter dropping down from the quinjet with his webbing and pulling you up first, then going back for both men. 

Nat had been the one to bring you two back, pumping the water out of you and preforming CPR. It had been close. She berated you two when she came Clint hot on her heels trying to cool her down. 

The men had suffered serious injuries, Clint informed you as they ‘ _had been in the building_ ’ at the time of the explosions. You suspected otherwise, but Natasha stifled those thoughts with a raise of her eyebrow. 

__

Two months later

Peter leaned in, placing a kiss to your lips and making you smile. “Gotta get going,” he sighed.

“I thought you liked working with my dad?” you cocked your head over to the right.

“Yeah Parker!” Michelle broke in loudly, “Stark internship and whatnot right?!”

“It’s not an internship!” Peter whined standing, “I am basically his slave!”

“Nobody told you to date his daughter,” Ned murmured earning him a mock kick from Peter which made him burst out in laughter.

“Hey…you guys wanna go bug my dad?!” you asked smile spreading.

“No!” Peter cried running for the elevator.

The three of you made a mad dash after him as you screamed, “FRIDAY HOLD THE ELEVATOR!!!” You couldn’t wait to torture your dad.

Tony loved it anyways.


End file.
